Daughter of a Kishin
by 221BBC-MissMoriarty
Summary: The stage is set, the curtain calls for the original cast. But this time, this story, offers new adventure, new enemies, and a new friend. But, this friendship comes with a price. A Kishin is evil, is mad. But this one... is she different? *Re-done, previously known as... The Kishin's Secret - Worth the read! KidxOc
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the new and improved The Kishin's Secret! Due to my hatred for my writing skills on my first fanfiction, I am editing it, and making it better into Daughter of a Kishin. No need to read TKS, as this shall follow the storyline ish.**

**MoJo: SecretFantacs is pronounced Secret Fantasy, as one fantasy is to own Soul Eater. Cuz she doesn't.**

**Me: Geez... cruel...**

**Kid: Get on with it. Here's chapter 1!**

DWMA was anything but normal. They used to be a high end popular school, run by none other but Death himself. But everything changed when the Madness released. At least, thats what some students call it. In reality, the all powerful Kishin Assura was imprisoned in his own skin, and kept underneath the school for Weapons and Miesters. But battle after battle, enemies uncovered, friends made, and close call to death, a team of 7 brave Miester/Weapon teams came out on top with the defeat of Assura. The win was celebrated, Death City restored to its glory, and life went on, with new memories and new stories to tell.

And yet, the story isn't over yet. Madness doesn't give up. It prevails. You can't have good without bad, Peace cannot exist without Chaos, and life cannot live without Death. So now a new story begins. The curtain is calling for the original cast, and the script is full of new, old, surprises, hurt, comfort, secrets, and family lies.

The stage is set. The audience awaits. For, what fun is a story without a little _Madness?_

You can't choose your family. You're stuck, with the brothers, sisters, lack of, or annoying parents. Sometimes even annoying Gods. And that is exactly how Death the Kid felt as he was called into the Death Room.

"Kiddo! Oh, look how adorable you look right now! Come, sit, want some tea?" The overly hyper and sometimes obnoxious Lord Death offered to his striped son.

"Thank you, but no. I'll pass on tea time." replied Kid, refusing a seat at the comical table shaped as Shinigami-Sama's head.

"Fine fine, Mr. PoutyPants."

Awkward silence ensued, broken only by the rhythmic sip of tea.

Sip.

Sip.

Sip.

Si-

"_Father_, will you please tell me why you called me down here?" Death the Kid was a bit annoyed at his father's skill of beating around the bush.

With a sigh, the elder reaper replied "We have a new student at DWMA, and well, I need someone to keep an eye on them. You, being my son, I trust. I need you to take them under your wing, take them to classes, give them a home, and ... watch for any strange behavior. Do you think you can do that for me Kiddo?"

Kid winced at the nickname. It didn't suit him well, as the only student suited in a suit. "Yes father." He said monotonely. From past experiences, you don't negotiate with Death.

"Great! You'll find her at the Nurses' office! I knew I could count on you Kiddo!"

_Another day wasted with a student. There goes training with Liz and Patty. We were going to try Death Cannon ag- hold up... Her?_


	2. Chapter 2 - Bad Day

**Hello there chaps! Here's a new chap! And to answer the dim guest that asked this question in the reviews, "If she is the daughter of Assura, then doesn't that make Kid her uncle?" (at least, that's what I presume you said, I don't quite understand what language you were trying to speak...)**

**but in answer, no. Duh. I'm not an idiot. Hence the ANIME BASED. Where Kid isn't brother to Assura, and there is no incest in this fanfiction. Here, let me put this in words you might understand...**

**HEY YO LYKE, THERE BE NO UNKLES OR KISSY KISSY BETWEEN YO FMLY MRMBRS YO. THAT BE STRAIGHT UP WRONG. SO THIS SHIT BE LYK TOTES ANIMEYO BASEDO. TOTES YO #READTHEFINEPRINTHOMIE**

Today was not a good day.

Kid had woken up to a note from Liz and Patty, saying something bout a new mall opening up in the next town over, the coffee cup had a chip making it assymetrical, and his credit card "mysteriously" "went missing". He was 9 minutes late to school, and got called down to his fathers office right in the middle of stein actually making the stitches symmetrical. And to top it off, he had to babysit some newbie at the nurses office.

Death the Kid really hated the nurses office.

3 beds in the room made the furniture set up no where near perfect, injuries were always assymetrical, not to mention the workers there, and they don't even appreciate it when you organize the cabinets bottle by height, size, alphabetical, or most used. They just change it back!

The Reaper was brought back to reality by the medical cross on the door. With a shudder, he straightened the cross beam, and prepared to knock.

"Ouch! What the hell? Watch where you're swinging that, bitch!" Right before his fist could make contact with the door, a face came in the way, a punch to the nose as a result.

Ever being the gentleman he is, Kid apologized "Sorry, i-"

"Sorry my ass, that hurt man! Geez, its like a shinigami chop!" Kid snickered at the irony.

"More like a ReaperPunch. Death the Kid is the name." he offered his hand, watching as she moved her hands down from her face, giving him a clear look.

For a moment, nothing happened as the teens sized up one another. She had blonde hair, straight and long, nothing too special about her face - till he reached her eyes. A dull brown, but Kid saw something underneath. Like a painting, colors swirled, brushed on, blended into something beautiful. But the brown plastered on like the canvas had been dropped in mud. She wore grey jeans, and a red zip up hoodie, hair laid loose over her shoulders. But what caught Kids eyes, sent shivers up his spine, adrenaline running through his veins, giving the deja vu of a battle. His eyes wandered to her wrist, a black leather cuff showing from the hoodies sleeves, small silver spike protruding.

she caught where his eyes led to, shaking her trance from the amber ocean beneath the double ringed yellow walls. Pulling her sleeve down to cover her wrist, she took his hand.

"Nice to meet you Death the Kid. I take it you're the kid to show me around?"

**I was hoping for some answers to questions, and as soon as I have these answered, next chappie will be up.**

**Should I keep her name as Sunny? Do you care? I'll be taking this plotline slower, so any suggestions? Did you guys think the new descriptions a ok? I'm sorry for the typos, tried to upload via phone. Please tell me what you thought!**

Secrets Out!~


End file.
